Secret Admirer
by CourtneyPlant98xoxo
Summary: as soon as Santana breaks up with her girlfriend Katie, someone else starts taking a liking to the Latina but is to scared to come forward. will they come up and speak or will it be to late? read to find out. Brittana is Endgame. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- The break up**

**Heres the first chapter to my new story. as a little sorry for calling hiatus on my last one :3 Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters (Damn you Ryan Murphy!)**

It was 6am when seventeen year old Santana Lopez got called by her mother. "Santana get up please you have school soon, me and your father are leaving" Santana groaned and slowly arose from her king sized bed and dragged herself downstairs. When she got downstairs she was greeted by her mother and father, "good morning mija" Maribel smiled "morning mami" Santana replied sleepily, "what? No good morning to me?" The tanned girl turned to her father and chuckled lightly, "morning papi". Emilio kissed his daughter on the forehead "we've got to leave for a business trip in a minute we'll be gone for a week, no parties and there's food in the cupboards, there's also money on your bank card. Ring or text if you need us and I mean it Santana, no parties" Maribel explained "we love you", Santana said goodbye to her parents and ran back up to her room to get changed.

Halfway through getting ready Santana's phone buzzed letting her know she had a text:

_From Katie: hey meet me before class?_

_To Katie: sure babe, see you soon xo_

As seen as she now had to meet her girlfriend, Santana decided to skip having a bowl of cereal for her breakfast and opted for a cereal bar instead. Getting in her Mercedes Jeep, she drove Quickly to school. She got to school ten minutes quicker than usual just so she could spend some time with Katie, the couple hadn't seen each other much recently.

As she walked into McKinley High School Santana saw Katie waiting by the lockers. "Hi baby" Santana went to kiss Katie but the ginger girl turned her head so the kiss only met her cheek. "San we need to talk", Katie pulled Santana into an empty classroom and told her to sit. "I didn't want to tell you over text and I didn't want to tell you at the end of the day so now is the only time that seems appropriate. I've been doing some thinking and I think we should see other people" Santana's face fell pale, she didn't speak so Katie continued. "It's not you, you're a really good girlfriend but you're not what I want anymore, can we still be friends?" That line made Santana snap back into reality. "we've been together now for three years and in them three years you've cheated on me three times, I'm a big girl I don't need to be lied to so, tell me the truth, are you breaking up with me because you've cheated on me again?" The redheads face said it all and Santana's heart broke, batting back her tears she continued the speech, "I'm done with you Katie this time if you come back I'm not taking you. You were my first everything but to you I was clearly nothing. Stay away from me".

Leaving the speechless girl in the dark classroom, Santana raced down the corridor and out of the school. As soon as she got into her car, she let the tears fall freely down her face. Realising that her fellow students were watching her, Santana started the engine and drove back home suddenly not feeling up to facing the day. Once she was home the Latina ran up to her room and dove onto the bed, crying her eyes out, she deleted Katie's number and every photo of them together. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her again, soon enough Santana cried herself into a deep sleep. However, not long after, she felt someone stroking her forehead lulling her to wake up. She opened her eyes to see a tall blonde looking over her. It was Brittany Pierce, her best friend. "Hmmmm B, what are you doing here?" She mumbled groggily, attempting to wake up "I came to see if you were okay. The whole school heard about what happened" Brittany said gently as if she was scared that Santana was going to either lash out of break down. "It doesn't surprise me, Katie always was one for attention, maybe that's why she cheated maybe I didn't give her enough attention" Brittany shook her head quickly . "You gave her plenty of attention San she just didn't see how awesome you are and that's her fault".

"Thanks Britt, you always know what to say" Santana smiled, she leant forward and hugged her best friend tightly, "aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Nope I've got free periods for the rest of the day, can I use your laptop to do some work?" Santana nodded "I'm going to get us a drink and some snacks".

When she came back upstairs Brittany was sitting cross legged on the bed. "I thought you were doing work?" Santana asked "I'll do it later oh and you had better text Quinn, she's worried about you" Brittany answered referring to their other best friend.

_To Q: I'm with Britt, I'm okay a bit pissed but I'll get over it __J_

_From Q: as long as you're alright, I've already kicked bitch face off of the cheerios, see you tomorrow. _

Santana laughed, it was such a Quinn thing to do.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Brittany asked "I honestly don't know I don't think I can look at her in the eyes without crying. She was my everything Britt and I meant nothing to her. I couldn't of else she wouldn't of cheated four time, did I really treat her that badly?" Santana demanded answers."No babe you didn't, you treated her amazingly better than she ever deserved and shouldn't think for one second that you treated her anything less than a princess" Santana broke down into the blonde girls arms and Brittany just held her till she was asleep once more.


	2. first day back

**Heres chapter number twooo! I hope you enjoy R&R please. even leave some criticism if you want or let me know how to improve it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters**

Santana woke up the next morning still wrapped up in her best friends arms. "Good morning" the blonde said "morning Britt, what time is it?" Santana asked cuddling further into Brittany's embrace, "it's 7:45 we'd best get up don't want to be late" Santana grumbled but unwrapped herself from Brittany. "Does your mum know you're here?" Brittany nodded "yeah I text her last night and told her what happened and that your parents are working away, she's packed me a bag I'm staying yours until they're back".

"Thank you, how about I go and make us some breakfast and you can have a shower, I can smell you from hear" Santana winked making Brittany laugh loudly "you're such a charmer".

"You know it" Santana walked off into the kitchen and began to make chocolate chip pancakes. When the first batch of pancakes were frying Santana got a text:

_From Q: you and B in today?_

_To Q: yup, she's just in the shower whilst I make us breakfast_

_From Q: aww you're such a good little housewife _

_To Q: shut it Q, I'm gonna go finish breakfast see you at school _

Santana was just finishing up dishing the pancakes when Brittany walked out in her cheerio's outfit. "Chocolate chip pancakes are ready, sit down at the table" Brittany complied to the order. "You ready for today?" She asked "I'm ready to face anybody but JBI" Santana replied on about the creepy school journalist, "just tell him the truth. That you broke up with Katie because she's a lying, cheating slut" Santana giggled at the vulgar use of language, "what she is! Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it, I don't usually condemn violence but I really couldn't care less if she got her ass handed to her" Brittany ranted on beginning to feel herself getting worked up. Santana stroked her hand up and down Brittany's arm and almost instantly it calmed the girl down.

They finished their breakfast in silence before Santana went to get a shower and get into her cheerleading uniform too. When she was ready the due left and drover to school to face the day.

As soon as Santana walked through the doors of the old building everywhere went silent and everyone looked at her. She would of ran straight out if Brittany hadn't of been linking her pinky. She then had a though, 'I'm Santana freaking Lopez I'm not going to let people intimidate me!" And with that she shot her fellow students the 'snix' look then walked confidently down the corridor. Immediately they were bombarded by Jacob Ben Israel;

**Santana what do you have to say about the rumours that you and Katie Howard have gone separate ways?**

_The rumours are true me and Katie have split and we don't plan on getting back together _

**Why have the famous love birds split may I ask?**

_She cheated on me again so we thought that it's best that we see other people you know, as seen as she was seeing other people already_

**Okay final question, how do you respond to the rumours that you and Brittany Pierce are now dating?**

_They're just rumours. Me and Brittany are just friends and even if we were dating she'd be ten times better than Katie_

Jacob thanked her and walked away, "I swear that weirdo interviews people like they're Naya Rivera and Heather Morris". Brittany laughed at that "they're so hot" Santana agreed and they both walked off to class.

When Santana entered her classroom one of Katie's best friends walked up to her. "Hey, I heard about what happened, if you need anyone to cry on, I'm here" Lucy winked to her "thanks but no thanks I have Britt" Lucy scoffed and stomped back to her group.

Over in Brittany's class Quinn was talking to her about the new rumours. "Seriously B, have you heard what people are saying, it's hilarious" the taller blonde laughed along with the shorter one "as if they think me and San are dating I mean she's only just split up with Katie". Puck (Quinn's boyfriend) then walked over to them, "hey ladies coming to my party this weekend?" He asked placing his arms around Quinn's shoulders "defiantly babe, can I stop over after my parents are fighting again?" Quinn stated sadly "of course you can baby" Puck kissed her on the cheek lightly and went back to his seat.

When the class had finished, Brittany skipped over to Santana's locker to meet her. "You'll never guess what" Santana said as Brittany approached her "Lucy hit on me when I walked through the door of my first class" snorting, Brittany replied "Lucy as in bitch-faces best friend?" Nodding, Santana cracked up with laughter "some best friend she is".

The rest of the day ran smoothly and thankfully Santana didn't have any more run-ins with Katie's friends or Katie herself. "Shall we do a Starbucks run before heading back?" The Latina asked "oh you know it". Driving off the girls head to the nearest Starbucks drive-thru, "want your usual?" Brittany nodded and get out her purse "ah my treat you can get the next time, put that purse away" Brittany did as she was told and Santana chuckled.

Today wasn't to bad, she'd actually survived!


End file.
